Bumper Buddies
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: Foduck starts giving Theodore friendly bumps, but they hurt his bumper. Can Theodore tell his friend the truth? (Adaption of the episode as a request for tate310.)
Foduck and Theodore are great friends. They are so close, that they do a special practice together, called "Buttoning Bedford." It had become a secret thing in their friendship.

They often did this whenever they took the long route to the Big Harbour. And whenever they practiced, it was always a race.

First, Theodore was in the lead. Then Foduck sped right past him, and continued on until Theodore took over again. Soon, the two were in a tie. They sped on until Foduck won the race, and bumped Bedford, who cried out as he swayed.

"That was great!" Foduck exclaimed. Still feeling excited from winning the race, he bumped Theodore very hard.

Theodore was surprised. He didn't like being bumped. He knew Foduck wouldn't hurt anyone intentionally, but he still didn't like it.

Then, Foduck bumped him again, a lot harder.

"We can be 'bumper buddies'!" The safety tug exclaimed.

But Theodore decided to leave.

"Theodore, where are you going?" Asked Foduck.

"I don't want to practice anymore." Theodore told him.

...

Later, Theodore spoke to George.

"George, if a tug bumped, say, another tug, what would you do?" He asked.

"Who did it?" George inquired.

"Oh, no one." Theodore replied quickly. "Just wondered."

But George avoided the question, and told Theodore the two were working together the next day with another tug.

"Who?" Asked Theodore.

"Foduck." Replied George.

This worried the little harbour tug. What if Foduck bumped him again?

...

Next morning, the three were working together to tow a large cargo ship called Gloria into the harbour.

Poor Theodore was so nervous about the possibility of Foduck bumping him again, he wasn't focused on the task at hand.

"Watch out Theodore!" Called Pearl the pilot boat.

But it was too late. Gloria' s hull scraped against the dock.

"Ouch!" Gloria cried indignantly. "That hurt!"

"I'm so sorry!" Theodore called.

"We'll discuss this later." Pearl warned, and zipped away.

...

Later, she came to Theodore's dock, scowling.

"You did a poor job today Theodore."

"I know, Pearl, and it wouldn't happen again." Promised Theodore.

"I hope you will do better tomorrow." She added.

"T...tomorrow?"

"Yes. You, George and Foduck are all to pull Gloria out of the harbour tomorrow."

With that, she left, unaware that Theodore was dreading the next day already.

So, he decided to hide in his special place - under an oil rig named Owen, so that he wouldn't have to work with Foduck, and risk being bumped.

However, Hank found him very quickly.

"Hey Theodore!" He said. "Foduck sent me to find you. I'll go and let him know-"

"No!" Theodore shouted. Then, softening his voice, he continued. "Sorry Hank. Hey, do you want to practice 'Buttoning Benford' with me?"

Hank knew this was something only Foduck did with Theodore, but he was also eager for an opportunity to try.

"Yes I will!" He said happily.

This made Theodore feel better.

...

Later, Foduck saw Hank at the Big Harbour.

Hank told Foduck about the 'Buttoning Bedford' practice he did with Theodore, which really hurt Foduck.

Was he still Theodore' s friend?

He tried asking George about it. But when George asked him who had done it, Foduck replied that he was referring to no one, which made George confused. Why was everyone asking about no one?

...

Meanwhile, Theodore remained under Owen. He felt that he would hide forever in his spot.

Then, a familiar voice startled him from his thoughts...

"Theodore?"

The said tug nearly jumped out of his bumpers.

"Theodore, are you still my friend?" Foduck asked.

At first, Theodore was silent. Then, Foduck gave him a small bump, one not nearly as hard as the others.

Theodore backed away, and then, he said: "I'm not your friend anymore."

Foduck was so hurt by this statement that he couldn't speak. Nor could Theodore.

...

That was how things remained on the way home. Theodore felt guilty for saying what he had said before. He hadn't really wanted to stop being Foduck' s friend, but he was also too nervous to mention how much the bumps hurt.

However, he knew that he had to fix it, or else he and Foduck will never be friends again.

"I didn't mean what I said back there, Foduck." He said softly. "I just wanted you to stop bumping me, because you bump too hard, and it's sore."

Foduck felt terrible.

"I'm sorry Theodore. I was only doing it for fun. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Apology accepted. And I'm sorry for what I said back there. We're still friends right?"

"Yep." Agreed Foduck. "Also, I forgive you."

Soon, they arrived at Benford Buoy.

"Want to do 'Buttoning Benford' Practice?" Theodore asked.

Foduck grinned.

Once they did the countdown, they were off! And once they reached Benford, he never received a bump, which he was happy about!


End file.
